The New Secretary
by molly1414
Summary: Oscar takes a new job and finally tells the woman he loves how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

Oscar sat in his office chair staring at his desk. He knew he had work to do but couldn't bring himself to do any of it. Oscar was excited and conflicted regarding his meeting this morning with the Secretary. The meeting had started out just as all the other meetings he had with the Secretary over the years. The Secretary had greeted him warmly and motioned for Oscar to take a seat at the elegant round conference table in the office. After discussing several national security issues Oscar thought the meeting was over but when he started to get up the Secretary said "Oscar there is one more thing I would like to discuss with you.". "Can you give me a few more minutes?" Oscar sat back down in his chair wondering what was on the Secretary's mind.

"Oscar, I will get right to the point, I have decided to retire effective two months from now on March 1."

Oscar was stunned. He had no idea that tht Secretary was thinking about retiring. Oscar wondered whom the President would appoint as his successor. Oscar and the Secretary had had their ups and downs over the years but Oscar admired and respected this man. It would be difficult to work for someone else after all these years.

The Secretary continued "The President has asked me for my recommendation as to who should take my place." "As you know there are many talented and experienced people working in Washington that would fit the bill but I feel an obligation to the country to recommend the best person possible."

Oscar wondered where this was going. Was he going to ask him who he thought would be best for the job? Was the Secretary trying to break some bad news to Oscar that he would be recommending Hansen for the position? Oscar thought he would have to resign rather then work for Hansen.

The Secretary continued, "After considering everything I have come to the conclusion that you are the best person for the job."

Oscar blinked several times and tried to hide how shocked he was at hearing the Secretary say he was going to recommend him to become the Secretary of Defense. A million thoughts raced through his head. How could he be the Secretary of Defense? Was he prepared enough for such an important position? What about the OSI? How could he leave the OSI after all these years? Who would replace him to run the OSI? Oscar then realized that if he were appointed Secretary of Defense then he would be responsible for finding and appointing his own replacement. He would be leaving the OSI but in a lot of ways still ultimately in charge of the agency he loved so much. Oscar was still lost in his thoughts when the Secretary asked him if he would consider the position.

"Oscar I know you are very attached to the OSI but your country needs a strong leader to step up and replace me." "We need a dedicated, intelligent, experienced and moral person in this chair." "Not many people in Washington have your abilities and experience." "What do you think?" "I will understand if you need some time to think about it but I have to give my recommendation to The President four days from now."

Oscar stammered his appreciation for the Secretaries confidence in him and said that he would indeed like to take a few days to think about it. Oscar promised to give the Secretary his answer in two days. Oscar then left the Secretary's office and headed back to the office he had occupied for years, the office that was like a second home to him.


	2. Chapter 2

While Oscar was staring at his desk he decided that he needed to talk this over with someone, someone he trusted and could count on to give him straight advice. He put on his suit jacket and left the office.

It was after 5:00pm and Jaime was working in her office having just concluded her last appointment for the day. Jaime enjoyed being a therapist even more then she had enjoyed teaching. She really felt that she was making a difference in people's lives. Jaime heard the car pull up in the driveway and the car door shut. She instantly knew who coming by the sounds of his footfalls on the pavement. Jaime smiled as Oscar walked into the office. She always enjoyed visiting with Oscar. Weather it was lunch or a quick dinner at the end of the day spending time with him was always a pleasure and helped her unwind after a long day seeing patients.

"Well, hello there Dr. Summers." Oscar stated as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Oscar," Jamie replied.

"Just thought I would stop by and see if you might be interested in having a little dinner with me, I have something I want to talk with you about."

"Not if its another assignment this month Oscar." "I have to much work to do and far to many patients the rest of the week…"

"Hold on Babe, its not an assignment, I need some advise about something that's all."

Jaime relaxed hearing that he did not have an assignment for her but her curiosity was peeked. "What do you need advise about?" "What's going on?"

Oscar had wanted to wait until after dinner to get into it but now was as good a time as any.

"The Secretary informed me today that he is retiring in a few weeks and needs to give the president his recommendation for his replacement."

"Wow Oscar, the Secretary is retiring after all these years." "Did he say who his replacement would be?"

Oscar looked at the floor and rubbed his chin as he stated, "Yes, he told me."

Jaime did not understand at first why Oscar was being evasive. "Well, who is it Oscar?"

Oscar looked deep into Jaime's eyes, raised his left eyebrow and tilted his head a little. It took a second for it to register but then Jaime understood what Oscar was trying to tell her. "Oh my god, YOU." " He's recommending you to replace him, isn't he?"

Oscar gave her a little half smile and confirmed her statement by saying "Yes, he wants to recommend me for the job."

Jaime jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around Oscar's neck giving him and big hug and a kiss on the lips. "That's fantastic Oscar, I am so proud of you." "You must be so excited." "The Secretary of Defense." "What an accomplishment!" It was then that Jaime saw the pained look on his face that was clearly not excitement or pleasure. She then realized that Oscar was conflicted over this and that was what he needed to talk to her about. She withdrew her arms from around his neck and looked into his eyes. "You don't want to leave the OSI, do you?" Oscar shook his head from side to side and then sank down on her office sofa. Jaime pulled her desk chair around to sit in front of Oscar. Jaime placed her hands on his knees and bent forward. "How long do you have before you have to give him your answer?" "Two days," Oscar replied. Jaime sat back and looked at her friend. She knew what the OSI meant to him and what he had worked so hard for all these years. She also knew that being appointed The Secretary of Defense would be a major accomplishment in Oscars career and he deserved it.

"What should I do, Babe?" Oscar asked her quietly.

"I understand how you feel Oscar but I honestly think that you should accept the position." "You would still be in charge of the OSI and still have control over how it operates." "You could pick the right person to replace you." Oscar listened to what Jaime was saying and nodded his head in agreement.

"If you don't take it then someone else will become the Secretary of Defense and you will have to take orders from that person." "You will have less control over what happens to the OSI if that happens." "Hansen or someone worse could get the job, think of that."

Oscar waited for her to finish then stated, "I know, I have gone over this a thousand times in my head." "I know I should accept the position and all the reasons behind it." Oscar looked Jaime in the eyes. "I guess one of the main reasons I am afraid of taking the job is losing you."

Jaime was startled "Loosing me?" "What do you mean?" "How would taking the Secretary's job make you loose me?"

"I wouldn't be your boss any more," Oscar replied. "I am afraid of having someone else take over my position and….well, my place with you."

Oscar looked away and down at the floor.

Jaime was quiet for a moment "Oscar, no one could ever take your place with me." "Your place with me is not as my boss but as one of my best friends, someone I love and who loves me back." "No one else is ever going to replace you." Jaime rubbed Oscar's knee with her hand until he looked back up at her. "Our relationship is not going to change just because you change job titles." "You should accept the job Oscar."

Oscar nodded his head and sighed his resignation to the fact that she had helped him make up his mind. He would accept the position and become the new Secretary of Defense. Oscar took her hand in his. "Well it looks like I will need a date for my swearing in ceremony." "What do you say, want to go to a boring party at the White House with me?"

Jaime leaned in and kissed him on the cheek saying, "I am very proud of you Oscar." "Or should I say Mr. Secretary?" Oscar gave her a little smile and excused himself to return to his office and call The Secretary with his answer


	3. Chapter 3

Oscar hopped out of the limo and knocked on Jaime's front door. She opened the door and Oscar held his breath. She looked absolutely breath taking. She had spent most of the afternoon getting ready and it showed. "Wow, what a lucky guy I am." "I will have the most beautiful lady in the room to dance with." Jaime looked at Oscar who was all dressed up in a very nice black tux. "Well you look very nice yourself, Mr. Secretary." Oscar frowned "Are you going to call me that for the rest of my life now?" Oscar asked. Jaime smiled and said, "Only if it annoys you."

After arriving at the Wight House and taking their seats at the main table, Oscar excused himself to go and speak with the Secretary. Jaime watched as Oscar approached the Secretary and they shook hands. The Secretary motioned in Jaime's direction and Oscar nodded. Jaime had made it a rule over the years to avoid eavesdropping on her friend's conversations but when she heard her name mentioned her ear tuned in. She heard The Secretary say to Oscar "I set everything up for you just as you asked." "Just tell the guard at the door who you are." "Good luck to you tonight and congratulations on your new position." "If you ever need me for advice just call." Oscar thanked him and returned to his seat. Jaime wondered what that was all about.

Just before the dancing started Oscar asked Jaime to take a walk with him. Oscar led her out of the ballroom and down a few long halls of the White House until they came to a door guarded by a Marine Sgt.. Before Oscar could tell the Marine who his was, the marine jumped to attention, saluted and opened the door for Oscar and Jaime.

Jaime held her breath as she looked through the door. The door led to an outside garden with paths and soft lights. Oscar led her into the garden. Jaime noticed that the flowerbeds were full of different colored roses. Jaime asked Oscar "Is this …?" "Is this the rose garden?" Oscar placed his hand on the small of Jaime's back and said "Yes ".

Oscar put his arm all the way around her waist and led her down one of the paths until they reached a gazebo. Jaime held her breath as she noticed that there was a pail of champaign and two glasses next to the gazebo bench. Jaime looked at Oscar with a questioning look. "I thought it would be nice if we could have our own private celebration," he said. "Just the two of us." Jaime gave him a big smile and said "You really know how to impress a lady." Oscar had decided that since he was making changes in his life he might as well make one more. He would finally tell Jaime tonight how much he needed her, how much he loved her. Oscar had decided that he would no longer hold his feelings back. If Jaime did not feel the same way about him then he would deal with it.

Oscar opened the champaign while Jaime turned to look at the flowers that were in full bloom. Oscar stepped up behind her and handed her a full glass of champaign over her shoulder. Jaime felt the front of Oscar's body press up against her back and she allowed herself to settle back against him just a little. Oscar noticed her lean into him and placed his right arm around her waist pulling her a little tighter against him. Just then the music from the ballroom started up and filtered out to the garden. Oscar held her by the waist and started to move back and forth a little with the music. Jaime couldn't believe how romantic this was, here in the rose garden with Oscar drinking champaign listening to the band play. Jaime turned around and faced Oscar who still had his arm around her waist. Jaime put her glass down on the gazebo railing and slid her arms up around Oscar's neck.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. Oscar took the cue and wrapped both his arms tightly around her back and continued to dance with her very slowly.

Jaime was humming to the music and Oscar was nuzzling the side of her face with his while they danced under the stars. Oscar could not believe what a great evening he was having. He was getting sworn in as one of the most powerful men in the world in a few minutes and he was right now holding the woman he had loved for so long in his arms. Oscar thought he must be dreaming. When the song ended Jaime lifted her head from his shoulders and looked into Oscar's eyes. Oscar felt the wave of longing hit him and he could not control himself anymore. He leaned down and very softly kissed Jaime on the lips. Jaime knew he was going to kiss her. She had thought about this moment many times. What it would be like to really have Oscar kiss her. Jaime was so swept up in the moment that she completely let her guard down and responded completely to Oscar's kiss. Oscar deepened the kiss when he felt Jaime responding to him. Oscar then pulled his face back just a little and looked at Jaime who was still recovering from the intensity of the moment. When she opened her eyes she noticed that Oscar was looking at her "That was nice," she whispered. Jaime couldn't believe how nice it was to have Oscar hold her and kiss her so passionately.

Jaime wanted to explore a relationship with Oscar but it was complicated. What would happen if she get romantically involved with the Secretary. Even if Oscar would no longer be her boss he would still have control over the OSI and who he appointed so he would indirectly be her boss. She and Oscar had known each other for years and even though there had always been a romantic spark between them they had always ignored it. Should she allow this to happen? Jaime couldn't deny how right this felt to have Oscar hold her in his arms and kiss her.

Oscar reached up and stroked her face with his hand. Her skin was so warm and soft. She looked at him with such trust and admiration that he thought his heart would burst. Oscar decided that it was time. Oscar leaned down and kissed her again and she melted in his arms. Oscar broke off the kiss and said softly "Jaime, I ….." Just then a Marine Sgt. opened the door and stepped out to the garden. Oscar quickly looked up and released his hold on Jaime at the same time. The Marine looked ashamed to have interrupted them but stated, "Excuse me, Mr. Secretary but your presence is requested in the ball room." Oscar was grief stricken. Here he had waited for years to tell Jaime how he felt. How he loved her and wanted to be with her. He had finally screwed up enough courage to tell her how he felt in this perfect setting and the moment had been taken from him. Oscar looked at Jaime with sorrow in his eyes. Jaime knew that something special had gone unsaid and that Oscar would do anything to stay in the garden with her but they both realized he had to go inside. Jaime reached up and lightly touched Oscar's face and whispered, "It's ok, later."

The rest of the evening had gone as planned. Oscar had been sworn in as The Secretary of Defense and made a short speech. Jaime had watched with pride in her heart as the man she had grown to love so much received the recognition he so deserved. She realized that she did in deed love Oscar. The few minutes in the garden had proved to her that the romantic spark between them was real and she wanted to see where this relationship would go. She kept thinking about the kisses they had shared in the garden and how she wanted to get out of there and go somewhere private with Oscar. Jaime was glad when the evening finally came to an end and they could leave. When they got in the limo Oscar said "Thank god that's over." "All I wanted to do all night was get out of there and just be with you." Jaime looked at Oscar who was now acting a little shy. Oscar was biting his lip and looking at the floor. "What's the matter Oscar?" Jaime asked him.

"I don't know how to properly ask this without sounding presumptuous." Jaime took his hand in hers and said "You don't have to be afraid to ask me anything Oscar." Oscar said "Well I was wondering if you would like to go back to my house and…. maybe …. talk for awhile?" Jaime smiled at him and said "Well, Mr. Secretary I would love to go back to your house with you but I don't really want to talk when we get there." Oscar looked at her and realized what she was saying. Oscar leaned over and stroked her hair with his hand and then let his hand wander down to her cheek. Oscar hit the microphone and told his driver to take them back to his house. During the limo ride Jaime cuddled close to Oscar and stroked his leg with her hand.

"So how does it feel?" She asked.

"Well I would have to say your hand on my leg feels fantastic, babe." Oscar said as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Not my hand, silly." Jaime said mocking annoyance. "How does it feel to be The Secretary?"

"So far so good." Oscar managed to say as he continued to kiss Jaime's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached Oscar's house they exited the limo and walked up to the front door. Jaime noticed that Oscar was having the limo driver wait for her. "Why don't you let that poor man go home, Oscar?" "You can drive me home in the morning." Oscar looked at Jaime and realized for the first time that she had every intention of the two of them sleeping together tonight. Oscar had the limo driver go home and found Jaime waiting for him in the living room. She put her arms around his neck the moment he came in the room. Their kiss was more intense and passionate now that they were finally alone in private. Oscar slid Jaime's wrap from around her shoulders and threw it on the sofa. Oscar unzipped the back of her dress and she let it slide to the floor. Jaime was overwhelmed with her desire for this man she had know for so many years. She allowed Oscar to remove the rest of her clothing as they continued to kiss. When Oscar had removed the last remains of her clothing he leaned back and looked at Jaime. He could not believe how gorgeous she was or that she was allowing him to make love to her. Jaime felt a little self-conscious having Oscar look at her naked but she felt safe with him. Oscar swept her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. Jaime removed Oscar's shirt fumbling with the bow tie and then worked on his belt. Oscar stopped her from undressing him and motioned for her to lie back on the bed so he could explore and pleasure every inch of her body. Jaime was in heaven. She had never known such intense feelings while with a man. Oscar was clearly an expert at pleasuring a woman. When he was done and Jaime had been completely satisfied he allowed her to remove his clothing. Jaime ran her hands all over Oscar's body enjoying this new freedom between them. She loved the way his chest felt under her hands. When he could no longer control himself he positioned her back down and maneuvered himself on top of her. He stopped and they looked at each other realizing what was going to happen between them. Oscar had waited so long for this moment. Oscar decided this would be as good a time as any to finally tell her how he felt, "I love you Jaime."

Jaime caressed the side of his face and looked into Oscar's eyes and knew he meant every word. Oscar continued making love to Jaime doing his best to take his time not wanting the dream he was in to end.

When the sun woke Jaime up she looked over at Oscar who was still asleep. He looked very content. She thought about how last night was going to change the rest of her life. She was now an OSI agent and the Secretary's girlfriend. Should they tell people about their relationship or keep it a secret. Would it be safe for their relationship to be out in the open? How much time would he really have for a relationship? Who would Oscar be appointing as the new Director of The OSI and would that person be resentful of her intimacy with him? All of these questions and more would be sorted out in the weeks to come, she was sure. Right now she just wanted a few more minutes alone with the Secretary before the rest of the world swallowed him up. She leaned back and rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

The End


End file.
